Techsdeath
"Ok robin, if you are done with your toys, let me show you what REAL gadgets are and by the way, your girlfriend needs cover." '-techsdeath' TechsDeath ok, first of all i want to say that i created the charachter in a video game, so i haven't cheated or stolen from other pic. techs death is a genius in robotic science, he haven't got a lot of money in the start but soon after robbing all banks in jump city, (titans couldn't stop) he became the richest villain there. (created by giorgi.zaqarashvili.3) if some of charachters in this page are unnoknown, don't worry, i am going to post about them soon History he was robin's (dick grayson's) friend before "accident". after then he left his old friend and returned to his perents, whom were one of most "bad" villains in that town, catwoman and a terrible mercenery, deathstroke. he had no super powers but he easly elemenated his enemise D.O.G.S. and now he is directly going to have his revenge, he had no serious purpose but he allways wanted to kill robin. after his arrival to jump city, he worked for the hive five like a robber, but he had a plan, he stole all techs from their base before they where on a "private villain party", techsdeath made some false tickets and hive five went to goose chase, it was easy because jinx, probably smartest of hive five (well gizmo is more clever but still he belived) left the hive. he created secret bases (not big) all over the city to catch titans anywhere in town, he has got secret entrences but they are hidden so good that nobody can find them. feel free to use this charachter in a stroy, but don't forget to link this page. Abilities: enchensed speed enchensed agility deadly gadgets a katana sword shooting gloves ninja claws grapline claws on gloves (he can easly walk even on roof!) martial arts master can glide in air and jump on long distances special boots that allow him to walk on water he also has got another, improved supersuit that makes him strong enogh to lift a tank,but he don't uses it often because it requires a lot of energy Gadgets electric rope, mines, shurikens (exploding), holograms, guns, invisibility tech, bombs, gas, rockets, giant shuriken (with a BIG exploding), gas bombs, electric shield, special electrical cage that can appear of small discs personality He is pretty serious, but likes playing games. he likes when their enemies are getting crazy, he often tells compromating things about enemies, sometimes he kills his enemies without even fighting himself. his stealth is incredible, but he likes when their enemies know who attacked them. he has got a ge nious level intelect which he uses in combat for placeing his deadly traps. i think i don't need to describe apperence, my pics describe him very deatally. he has got army of drones, that can fly and shoot lazers, he uses them only to divert his enemies and strike. he really hates magic, he allways used to think that magic is best power before his other bestfirend died by a vilain whom used magic, that villain died in "unknown circumstances" Plan/Mission he hates raven, because he thinks that magic is disgusting, but still robin is his main target and be sure, he will start his attack to robin very carefully, first stealing cyborg, than beastboy, than raven and at least, starfire. robin will suffer, techsdeath will leave items that will make robin think that his friends are killed, then techsdeath will take him as a prisioner to his biggest base and show him how his friends REALLY die, then he will start a duel and kill robin fighting, after that he can deastroy other titans one by one and the world will be under his controll. he also has got another, improved supersuit that makes him strong enogh to lift a tank,but he don't uses it often because it requires a lot of energy Being a CYBORG After his deafit, techsdeath was nearly dead but found by brother blood, whom could save his life without robotic parts but he needed new students so he made a new universal cyborg, but when techsdeath woke up something strange happend, usual tech became biotechnology and brother blood couldnot control him. now he has new plan, no dramma, no moral injuries, now he just deastrois teen titans, as quickly as possible, after all, there are a lot of other superheroes to play with. soon, he understood that his body started to regenerate, so he becamo normal again, but he liked being a robot-like creature so much that he designed new robotic battlesuit, which became his new body. when he created the battle suit, he understood that his heart was still not fully regenerated and perhabs never would be, so he created heart of his own (in the picture "techsdeath in a battlesuit" you can see that heart in the c entere of the chest). after that, he added some blasters, rockets, electrical shields and super strenght to his arsenal.